My Red Moon Guardian
by redfoxgirl
Summary: I'm your gaurdian."whispered that soft dark soothing voice into her  ear."Gaurdian?" Naru repeated."Why do I need a gaurdian?"she asked softly."I  can't say,"pale lips pressed against her's softly."Yet." What if the Akatsuki  weren't killers but protector
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" rang a voice through out the vacant clearing as the owner had cut their finger. "Damn that stings." They grumbled looking down at the cut on a small elegant finger. Bring the finger to soft pink lips to suck on the injury. Sapphire blue eyes stared ahead of them in a little glare.

"Oi! Naru where are you!" Called out another voice.

Uzumaki Naru sighed and shouted back; "Over here!" she looked at her finger seeing it already healed.

"There you are!" sighed a tired voice from behind the golden haired girl.

Turning around Naru put on a sheepish smile. "He-he sorry Sakura-chan I thought I saw something."

The pink haired genin blinked her emerald green eyes. "Like what?" she asked.

"That!" Naru said pointing at a raven that looked badly beaten up. "He bit my finger but I guess its cause I scared him." She said bending down to the wary raven.

"Eew Naru that could be covered in diseases." Sakura said.

"But the other ravens where beating him up. So I scared them off." Naru said shrugging off her horrendous jacket. Laying it on the ground she slowly reached for the raven. "Its okay little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed giving a bright smile. The raven allowed her to pick it up and set it down in her jacket again. The blonde wrapped the jacket carefully around the bird and picked it up cradling the injured avian to her chest.

Sakura sighed at the shorter girl's behavior. She cared about Naru she really did, Naru was like a little sister to her, but sometimes the blonde did such crazy things. "Alright do whatever you want. But we got to get back to training, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are getting impatient." She told the other 13 year old.

"Yeah, yeah." Naru grumbled and started to walk scratching the ravens head a little.

When they rejoined the other two Sasuke scowled at the two. "What'd you run off for dobe?"

"Can it Teme!" Naru growled with a glare.

"Hmm? What do you have Naru?" Kakashi asked looking at her bunched up jacket.

"Oh yeah!" Naru said smiling she moved the jacket out of the way for them to see the raven. "Poor thing was being attacked by his own flock!" she said looking over the beautiful bird in her arms. Its glossy black feathers shinning in the after noon sun, its ruby red eyes looking at the humans, studying them.

Kakashi sighed. "Well you can go home and heal the bird but come back."

"Okay! I'll go home patch the little guy up then come back here!" she said grinning while dashing off to her apartment.

"She's like a 5 year old." Sasuke muttered. "Picking up things that should be left alone."

"I think its sweet she wants to help the bird." Sakura said defending her little sister figure, even if it was from her crush.

"Alright you two get back to work." Kakashi said. Was it me or did it look like that birds eyes were spinning?

"Home sweet home!" Naru chirped closing her door behind her. Humming softly she set the raven down on her bed. "Okay lets see how your wings are." She said carefully moving the bird's left wing.

"Cacaw!" the raven cawed nipping at her hand.

"Ow, sorry." She apologized. "Now the other wing." She lifted the right wing and the raven remained silent. "So your left wing is busted huh?" she made a thinking face. "I know what to do." She smiled and began to make hand signs until her hands began to glow green softly. "Okay this won't hurt promise." She said setting her hand on the bird's wing gently.

The raven made a cooing noise as the warm chakra seeped into its system, healing the sprained wing.

"Done!" Naru chirped smiling. "Does it feel better?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

The raven opened both wings and flapped them a few times, the wind making Naru's short boyish hair sway a little.

Giggling softly Naru smiled as the wind tickled her face. "There you go! Good as new!" she smiled standing up she walked to the window and opened it. Walking back to the bird she held up her bare arm and silently the raven jumped on, talons scratching a little but not breaking skin. Naru smiled sweetly to the bird and patted its head. "Be careful now and feel free to come back any time." She said as the bird jumped onto the windowsill.

The raven blinked its ruby eyes cocking its head to the side looking at the smiling blonde curiously. It bowed its head a little as if saying 'Thank you' before taking flight.

Naru's smile dropped. "Everything leaves eventually." She muttered sighing she closed the window and locked it tightly. She left her apartment not bothering with her jacket and left to go finish training.

The sun was setting as Naru made her way home after a long day of training. She hated walking home as she lived in a bad part of the village where buildings were still damaged from the Kyuubi attack years ago.

She looked up stopping as there were two muscular men leaning against the wall of a run down building, glaring at her. Gulping she continued on ignoring the two as she walked passed them.

A yard away she glanced over her shoulder a little still seeing them glaring at her. Looking ahead she quickened her pace turning a corner she bumped into something and was knocked down to the ground.

"Watch it!" growled a voice above her.

The blonde winced a little at the tone. "Sorry." She muttered standing up and tried to walk around the man but was stopped as her arm was grabbed.

"Where do you think your going?" the man growled glaring down at the small blonde.

Naru shut her apartment door looking down with sad eyes at her hand the gripped the door knob. She was covered in bruises as not only the man she bumped into but also the two she passed, beat her up.

She could have fought and beat the shit out of them…But that would only serve to prove them right that she was a monster. Fortunately they thought she was too much of a 'disgusting demon bitch' that they didn't do anything sexual. Unfortunately they took her headband.

She sighed. "Someone must really hate me up there." She muttered walking down the hallway to her room. flipping on the lights she was very surprised to see the raven from earlier that day, sitting on her headboard.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled. "You came back." It made her really happy, she didn't know why it made her happy to see the bird there. It just did. "But how'd you get in?" she muttered looking at her window seeing it open. "Huh?" walking over to it she closed it blinking. "Could've sworn I closed it."

The flapping of wings alerted her that her feather friend was on the move. She was surprised when the raven perched itself on her shoulder. She smiled as the raven nuzzled her neck making cooing noises.

"Oh well at least I'm not so lonely anymore." Naru said scratching the birds head. "I should give you a name if your going to stay." She said while sitting down her bed wincing a little as her body was still sore from the briar beating.

The raven narrowed its eyes and cawed, flapping its wings looking displeased at her state of health.

Naru smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm a bit of a klutz and got into a fight with some assholes." She explained to the raven. The bird did not look any happier. "Come on lets focus on your name." she said making a thinking face. She looked down at the bird into its beautiful ruby red eyes and said, "How about…Aka? 'Cause your eyes are red." Aka tilted his head to the side but cawed his okay. "Wow you're really smart!" she said smiling. "Maybe the next time I'm called a bird brain I should take it as a compliment." She said giggling softly while Aka rolled his eyes.

Sun light poured into the lonely apartment and over the small figure sleeping peacefully under white blankets. Soft golden locks shimmering in the early morning light like a halo, sweet even breathing coming from slightly parted pink lips, a peaceful and relaxed expression on a tanned heart shaped face.

A pale hand began to softly caress a tanned whisker marked cheek. The hand moved up and ran through those silky strands of golden hair once, twice. Another pale hand gently held a small chin as softly, like a feathers tickle, pale lips covered pink ones in a sweet soft kiss.

Naru snapped open her eyes staring up at her ceiling as the sun light lit up her apartment. The sound of wings flapping followed by the slight weight on her head told her that Aka was sitting on top of her head.

The little raven looked down at the blonde somewhat amused. Naru puffed out her cheeks. "What are you laughing at?" she grumbled and Aka cawed softly, almost sounding like a laugh. Naru turned her head to the side to look at her clock, Aka jumped off her head onto her headboard.

Naru blinked at the clock. "Huh? A morning I'm on time." She muttered sitting up pulling her large white t-shirt down as it had ridden up during the night. Getting up she yawned stretching, Aka flying to her shoulder. "Let's see what to eat?" she said looking in her cabinets. "I could give you some bread crumbs if you want." She said to Aka.

Aka jumped onto the counter watching the blonde as she made herself some instant ramen, while the ramen sat she took out a piece of bread and tore it into beak bite pieces on a napkin. Smiling she slid the crumbs over to the bird. "There you go." Aka cawed and began to peck at the bread as Naru slurped up her ramen.

After finishing Naru took off the white shirt, threw on a bra and a red tank top. She jumped on one foot pulling on her orange pants and punching her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. While putting on her shoes Aka landed on her shoulder.

"Oh you want to come?" she asked smiling as Aka cawed. "Alright." She said standing up and walking out her door. While she was locking it she said, "Time for some training." She punched her hand in the air. "Today I'm beating Sasuke-teme!" she said laughing while running to where her team met.

Aka flew after her watching her back.

If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru smiled at her teammates. "Hey guy's!" she called waving.

"Naru? You're only like a minute late." Sakura said. "This is the earliest you've been for awhile."

Naru shrugged smiling as Aka landed on her shoulder. "Remember this guy!" she said pointing to the raven.

"Isn't that the raven you found yesterday?" Sakura asked looking at the black bird closely.

"Yep!" Naru chirped.

"I thought you said you healed it and it flew away." Sasuke said looking at the bird.

The bird's feathers raised a little and Aka looked like he was staring intensely at Sasuke, sizing him up.

"He came back and his names Aka! How cool is that!" Naru said happily stroking the ravens head.

"That's a little weird." Sakura confessed.

Naru huffed. "Well I think it's cool. And he's really smart to!" she said and Aka's eyes looked amused by Naru's words.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Sasuke asked not liking how the bird looked at him. It made him feel small and weak…like how that man looked at him that night. He inwardly growled and outwardly scowled at the bird.

"He wanted to come." She said with a shrug unbalancing the raven a little. "Oops sorry." She said patting his head.

Sakura sighed, "You're so weird Naru."

"You know you love me!" she said grinning broadly.

Sakura smiled a little at the blonde's antics and Sasuke scoffed looking away.

A poof announced the arrival of their sensei. All three looked at him surprised. "What no yelling?" he asked eye smiling.

"Your only a few minutes late." Naru muttered. "Who are you and what have you done with our sensei!" she yelled out pointing at him making him and the rest of the team sweat drop.

Aka started cawing with his head thrown back, it sounded like he was laughing at the blonde.

"Who you laughing at?" Naru shouted trying to grab the bird, but he flew out of her reach still laughing. "Grrr! Get back here!" she yelled running after the bird that was still hysterically laughing.

"Um, well that was strange." Kakashi said watching his hyperactive student glare at the laughing raven that now sat in a tree. Then he noticed something. "Naru stop and come here." He ordered and Naru stopped shaking her fist at the bird turning her bluer than the sky eyes to her sensei.

"What is it sensei?" Naru asked tilting her head to the side as Aka calmed down and fluttered back to her shoulder.

"Where's your headband?" he asked.

"Oh, um." She rubbed her left arm with her right. "I, ah, lost it! Yeah my apartments so messy I can never find anything!" She was a horrible liar and she knew it to, from the looks of her team they didn't buy it.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well today's exercise is…"

Naru tuned it out sighing in relief as her team seemed to drop it. Feeling eyes on her she turned her head seeing Aka looking at her intensely as if knowing that she was lying. He probably did.

Naru sighed running a hand through her hair as she walked down the street, Aka nestled on her shoulder. She looked around the shops before stopping at one that said 'Book Store'. The blonde strolled in and smiled to the man behind the counter.

"Hey Naru!" he greeted with a big grin.

"Hey! Is the new volume in?" she asked folding her arms on the counter and leaning on it, looking up at the man hopefully.

"Yep right here waiting for ya!" he said bending down and ruffling around looking for the book. "Ah-ha!" he said meaning he found it. BAM! "Ow!" Naru snickered as he had slammed his head against the counter, since he wasn't looking. Standing back up rubbing his head with a wince, holding a book in his other hand. "You go through books fast. I sold you that latest volume a few months ago, you finished it in a week!" he said laughing as he handed her a light blue book with the picture of a heart with wings curling around it. Fallen was the title and it was the third volume.

"Sweet!" she chirped and rummaged through her pockets before pulling out her frog wallet. She took out the right amount of money and handed it to the man. Taking the book she grinned. "Thanks!"

"No problem! See ya!" he said waving after the blonde as she waved back and left the store.

Naru smiled holding the book to her chest. she turned her head looking at Aka as he was looking at her curiously. "What surprised I like to read?" she asked snickering. "No one really knows so let's keep it between us ne?" she said smiling with a wink while walking home.

Naru sat back on her bed one hand behind her head the other holding her new book in front of her face. Aka was perched on her headboard never looking away from her while she became engrossed with her book. Until her stomach growled.

A blush spread across her tanned cheeks. "He-he dinner time." She said placing a piece of paper in the book to mark where she left off. The book was placed on her night stand and the blonde jumped up walking to the kitchen as Aka flew over to perch himself on a chair. "Hmm, let's see." She said looking in the fridge. "Nothing." She muttered moving through the cabinets. "Nothing!" sweat dropping she sighed. "Damn I knew I forgot something!" grumbling she scribbled down things she needed on a piece of paper. "Aka you wanna come?" she asked the bird.

When he didn't show any signs of moving she took that as a no.

"Alright be back." She said not caring she was telling this to a BIRD. He was good company and she liked having some other living thing there to keep her company so she isn't so alone and start to…

Shaking her head she began her trek to the grocery store.

"Wow that was faster than I thought." Naru said standing in front of the grocery store looking over her list making sure she got everything her groceries in a few plastic bags in her left hand. She didn't buy just instant ramen but other stuff as well such as spices, vegetables and fruits. She could cook, thank you very much, but she just never had the time or the reason to. "Time to head home…Hmm, I'll say hi to old man Itachiraku first." She said to herself nodding with a smile.

When the fox carrier reached the ramen stand she stopped hearing two men talking.

"I was the only one in my squad to make it! Those fucking eyes of his! Red as our blood not to mention that cloak with clouds to match!"

"Wow I can't believe you made it."

"I'm telling you we should boost security! He could be in the village!"

Naru sweat as it sounded like a dangerous criminal could be loose in the village.

"Why would he come back here?"

"I think I know why."

"Why? What could possibly in this village that he'd want?"

The man hushed and in a whisper told his companion.

"The Kyuubi."

Naru stilled and her breath froze in her lungs. M-me! She felt fear grip her heart as she turned and ran back to her apartment the sound of her frantic heart beat pounding in her ears. I-I can't believe I'm scared! She thought almost tripping as she ran up her apartment stairs.

She unlocked the door, rushed inside and slammed it shut. Her back pressed to the door she set her groceries down next to her as she slid down the door. Pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself she began to cry softly.

The sounds of something moving made her freeze and snap her head up looking around the dark apartment, frantically searching for the source of the noise. She sighed in relief seeing her little raven hopping around on the floor, lightly fluttering his wings until he was in the moon light.

Smiling a little she said voice shaking a little, "Th-there you a-are A-Aka." The bird cocked his head to the side the silent question in his eyes. Rubbing her eyes she sniffled. "I-I ju-just over heard so-some-something I shouldn't ha-have." She went back to hugging herself since it was the only amount of comfort she was aloud. "Like anyone would hold me." She said softly under her breath.

Aka cawed and flapped his wings in obvious displeasure.

Naru chuckled softly but there was no mirth. "Sorry Aka, but I don't know how you'd hold me."

The little raven was suddenly consumed in a dark cloud of smoke as his form grew bigger. A torso and legs were formed as wings turned into arms, the beak shrinking until a human face remained. Standing in place of the beautiful raven, was an equally beautiful man. Long raven locks tied in a low pony tail at the nap of his neck, two bangs framing his ivory pale face. A pair of lines on either side of his nose indicating years of stress and lack of sleep. Two blood red eyes, with a black ring around the pupil three commas like things doting the ring. Lastly he wore a hidden leaf headband with a large scratch through it and a black cloak with a high collar covering his mouth from view and went down to his shins. What caught her attention were the red clouds on the fabric.

Her eyes went wide and filled with fear as the words rushed back to her:

"…Those fucking eyes of his! Red as our blood not to mention that cloak with clouds to match!"

"Y-your th-the one w-who k-killed th-those ninja." She said making the man tense and close his eyes, nodding. "A-are yo-you going to kill me?" she asked shakily as the man re-opening his eyes to stare at her shaking form.

He began to walk toward her and Naru stayed frozen in place, watching with wide eyes as her immediate death glided to her gracefully. When the man stood over her she closed her eyes hugging herself tighter as she heard the popping of his knee indicating he was bending down to her level.

Warm sweet breath ghosted across her face as a cold hand cupped her cheek, caressing it gently. "It's okay little one. I won't hurt you." He said soothingly in a soft velvety voice that no human should posses.

Sapphire eyes snapped open as she remembered saying those same words to the raven: "It's okay little guy. I won't hurt you."

"The whole time…it was you." Naru said looking into those red intimidating eyes that were so warm and comforting right now. "I saved the one meant to take me away…Talk about irony." She muttered and the man chuckled softly at her words.

"I will not take you away." He said softly holding her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her look at him a rosy pink dusting on her tanned cheeks. "You saved my life and for that I am indebted to you. I have never been shown such kindness."

Naru was speechless staring at the man. Her mouth moved up and down as if to speak but nothing came out. She almost stopped breathing when his thumb ran over her lower lip.

"Speak Naru-chan." He said looking amused.

As if that broke the spell she blurted out, "Who are you?"

The man raised an elegant eyebrow at the question. "I am Itachi."


	3. Chapter 3

Naru froze and her lungs would not allow her oxygen to breathe.

"Itachi who?" she asked meekly noticing how close he was, thus causing her blush to grow.

Itachi smirked and said, "Don't worry, all you need to know is that my name is Itachi." His eyes seemed to put her in a trance as she numbly nodded in agreement to what he said. His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, Naru blushed more and pushed against his chest to get away but he was to strong for her. "Relax Naru-chan." He said softly his breath smelling so sweet and inviting as it wafted into her nose. Obediently she stopped struggling and lay still in the missing nin's arms, her hands lightly pressed against his chest as her head rested on his shoulder.

"What do…you want?" she asked softly her hands fisting the material of his cloak, her eyes dropping a little as she suddenly felt very tired, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"Must you really know?" he asked just as soft his lips a hair away from hers.

"Please." She begged her lungs barely allowing her enough oxygen to breathe out that one word as she was being over whelmed with so many mixed emotions of the situation at hand.

"Very well," Itachi sighed but smiled. "I want this." Her chin still in his grasp, he closed the distance between them, seizing those tempting lips into his own.

Naru's eyes flew open and her blush increased tenfold. Surprised blue staring into relaxed red; soon her lids drooped and allowed Itachi to take over in deepening the kiss. His oh so appealing aroma washing over her in a pleasant haze.

Itachi smirked against her lips and pulled her closer slipping his tongue gently into her willing mouth. Their lips moved in rhythm with each others, soon becoming slick with saliva. Pulling back with a smack, saliva connecting them together, both took in some much needed air.

Itachi smiled down at the blonde and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Is that…all?" Naru panted eyes half lidded and her eyes glazed over.

Itachi chuckled softly. "No not quite." He found her confused expression adorable and continued, "You saved my life I am indebted to you, I am your humble servant."

Naru's eyes grew wide. "S-servant?" she said shakily as she could never imagine someone announcing themselves like that, let alone a missing nin! Especially to her!

"Yes." He said his hand leaving her chin to caress her cheek, before sliding down to her neck. "If there was anything that you needed or wanted, who am I to deny it?" he said softly his hand resting lightly on her chest over her heart, feeling it beat excitedly under his touch.

"A-anything?" she said softly.

"Anything." He breathed moving closer to the child in his arms.

Is he going to kiss me again? She thought. Naru blushed a little but closed her eyes ready for the kiss about to come.

Itachi smirked and closed his eyes, lips parted slightly ready to take those soft petals into his own and inhale the delicious sent that clung to the golden haired girl. They were only a hair away from contact…

Knock! Knock!

Naru jumped and snapped her eyes open, staring at Itachi's face as he scowled, his lips moving slightly meaning he was muttering to himself. Wordlessly he shifted back into his raven form and sat on Naru's shoulder.

She was still leaning against the door dazed as the knocking got louder. Itachi nipped at her earlobe to remind her of their rude guest.

The blonde yelped and glared at the raven before scrambling to her feet and flicked on the lights. She opened the door and cried out when a fist almost hit her head instead of the door.

"Whoops." The person muttered. Naru blinked at who was at her door. She didn't recognize him; he looked like a jounin with weird white eyes with no pupils.

"Can I help you?" she asked tilting her head to the side at the man.

"Your Kakashi's student right?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm one of them." She said. "What is it? Is he alright!" she asked worried he was hurt.

"Don't worry! He's fine!" he said reassuringly.

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously wincing as Itachi tightened his claws on her shoulder. "Aka calm down." She hissed at the raven as it felt the talons would break through the skin on her shoulder. "If there isn't anything then please leave." She said trying to close the door but the man put a hand on it to stop her.

"Look Kakashi asked me to scope out around your apartment to make sure there wasn't any suspicious chakra signatures lurking around." He explained with a sigh. "What I'm getting at is that I saw one in here. Are you okay?"

Naru tensed a little and thought about. She didn't know what Itachi's real intentions were and wasn't sure if he was indeed completely trustworthy…But he hasn't hurt her yet, he has been kind and gentle so far. Sighing she made up her mind. "Well you see," she ignored how his talons clenched on her shoulder dangerously and continued, "I was trying out some new solider pills, but they had a weird affect on my chakra cause it burst out!" she opened her arms wide to show what she meant. "That must have changed my signature a little sorry." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"May I see these pills?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you have a warrant?" she said jokingly with a grin. "I already tossed them in the toilet, so unless you want to go septic tank diving you should take my word." He looked disgusted a little at what she said.

"Ugh, I see. Sorry to have disturb you." He said about to leave.

"Wait." Naru called out curious about something.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you related to Hyuga Hinata?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, sort of she's the heiress of the Hyuga clan." He explained.

"Oh, okay just asking. Bye!" she smiled and waved before closing the door and locking it. Pressing her back against it she let out a breath of relief. She looked to the motionless raven and muttered, "I could have ratted you out."

The raven narrowed his eyes and flew off her shoulder, changing back into Itachi, his back to her. "Then why didn't you?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder slightly.

The Uzumaki shrugged a little. "A feeling." She murmured picking up her discarded groceries, and walking into the kitchen. She was putting stuff away in her refrigerator before closing the door and jumping as Itachi was standing right there. "Kami don't do that." she said trying to calm her racing heart.

Itachi smirked a little in amusement at her reaction. "What did you mean by 'a feeling'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as Naru walked around him to finish her task.

"I don't know." She said closing a cabinet as it was filled. "I just feel…that if you wanted to hurt me…you would have done it already." She confessed folding her arms on the kitchen counter, laying her head down.

"Tired?" Itachi asked a little amused at her cute antics.

"No." she said in a soft voice, as it sounded like she'd fall asleep soon.

Itachi sighed but smiled and walked over to the younger teen. He gently picked her up by hooking his arm under her knees and wrapping his other arm around her back. Naru thought she should feel embarrassed about being carried…but being in Itachi's warm and gentle hold made her wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest.

Itachi chuckled a little as he turned off the lights and carried the blonde to her bed. Gently he laid her down on the mattress and pried her arms from his neck, making her whimper from the loss of contact.

As he stepped back a small tanned hand caught a hold of the sleeve of his cloak. "Don't go." She said softly her eyes drooping a little from exhaustion after adrenalin had swarm her veins.

Itachi smiled down at her and gently removed her hand, while kneeling next to the bed. "Relax, I won't leave you." He said brushing bangs out of her face.

"Promise?" she murmured.

"Promise." He said leaning over and sealed the deal with a gentle kiss. "Go to sleep now." He said into her ear his dark smooth voice twisting around her like a warm silk blanket lulling her further into a deep dreamless sleep.

"'Night." She murmured before her heavy eyelids closed to the sight of warm red eyes and her breathing evened out, a tiny almost unnoticeable smile on her lips, happy to no longer be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru grumbled dragging her feet while she proceeded to her teams meeting place. Did he really have to wake me up so early! She thought glaring at the still dark sky. The damn sun isn't even up! Sapphire eyes glared at the innocent looking raven on her right shoulder, amusement was still dancing in those red eyes. "You'll pay." She growled while Itachi-raven cawed in laughter at the threat. "Ugh, later though. To. Damn. Early." She continued to sulk as Itachi-raven laughed at her.

When she reached the destined spot she plopped down under a random tree and laid down, folding her arms and resting her head on them. Itachi-raven cawed at her before flying off to who knew where; personally she didn't care right now she was SO tired.

After scouting the area Itachi flew back to the blonde and shifted back into his human form, with a plain black cloak and a hood over his head. He walked over to the 13 year old that was snoring lightly trying to get some rest.

Rolling his eyes he bent down and ran a hand through her hair. "Come on it isn't that early." He said smirking a little.

"Go. Now." The cranky blonde grumbled.

"Don't you want to know why I have you up so early?" he baited trying to see what'd happen.

"I already know." She muttered still not moving.

"Oh why's that?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Sitting up, Naru glared with sleepy eyes into the shadow of his hood. "You're a sick bastard that got a kick out of yanking my covers out from under me making me fall on the floor while you laughed saying 'Rise and Shine'." She fell back down to try and sleep while Itachi chuckled.

"No I just thought you'd want to start training." He said.

"To early." She said rolling over on her side. "Wake me up when the suns IN the sky."

Itachi raised an eyebrow smirk never leaving. "If you don't want to learn a new jutsu than fine." He waited.

Naru shot up, suddenly wide awake. "New jutsu!" she asked her eyes dancing with excitement. "Wait," her eyes narrowed. "This isn't part of your sick joke is it?"

"Nope I had my laugh when you fell out of bed." He said chuckling at the memory.

"You threw me out!" she said in defense glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know," he gently held her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her glare drop and a blush begin to rise. He leaned in closely so she could see his eyes from the darkness of his hood. "Your cute when you try to glare." He said softly only a breath away from her lips.

Naru blushed more and glared before her eyes went wide as Itachi closed the short distance and covered her lips with his. Again it felt as if her body was zapped of any remaining energy as Itachi deepened the kiss, cupping the back of her head to pull her closer as his tongue ran across her bottom lip.

Eyes closing and blush increasing she parted her lips to allow entrance. Again she was overwhelmed by his sinfully sweet smell making her mewl softly as Itachi's tongue receded he licked across hers, trying to coax it out.

Shyly Naru probed back not sure what to do. Itachi chuckled softly and pulled back, running a pale hand through short silky locks. "Shall we start?" he asked twirling a golden lock with a kunai callused finger.

"O-okay." She said softly blushing non-stop.

Grinning Itachi stood fluidly with the demon container held close to his chest. "Then let's begin." One hand on Naru's back, keeping her close; he brought the other up and made a single hand sign, before they were consumed by a cloud of ravens.

The cloud of ravens reformed in a small clearing deep within the forest of the training ground.

Naru felt dizzy while leaning heavily against the older teen, looking a little green around the edges.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and cupped the back of her head. "Are you alright Naru-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't…feel good." She muttered.

Itachi quickly laid her down. "Your fine it's just a little motion sickness." He explained. "It'll pass."

Naru laid on the cool dew covered grass as she looked up at the sky as slowly warm colors chased away the cold ones to give birth to dawn. After she felt better she still laid there silently blinking a little watching the clashing colors. "That's pretty." She said softly as the wind blew across the clearing, playing with her bangs making them dance and sweep across her brow.

Itachi smiled down at her. "You've never seen the sunrise?" he stated while watching as the soft morning light shown down on her, giving the blonde an un-earthly kind of glow, her short spiky golden hair fanning out slightly and framing her tanned face, looking like a halo, her sapphire orbs shimmering slightly in the light looking like priceless gems. She looks so much like an angel. He thought gently touching her soft warm cheek, trailing up her temple and began to play with her golden hair, looking into those curious blue jewels as a light pink rose to her cheeks.

"No not really I'm never up this early." Naru blushed a little from the touches Itachi was giving her looking into the shadow of his hood curiously. She blinked noticing something. Springing up suddenly she tackled Itachi to get a closer look, peering into the shadow of his hood.

"What is it?" Itachi asked a little surprise by her sudden bold behavior. It even brought a tinny tiny blush to his cheeks, but noticeably though.

Naru squinted her eyes. "Your eyes aren't red." She said seeing that his eyes were as black as a starless night with a small ring of red around the pupil and little specks of red here and there like tiny stars…they looked beautiful to her.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Was that all? "Yes? And?" he asked.

"Their pretty." She said blushing and looking away.

The raven blinked but smiled and chuckled softly. "If you think so." Using one finger he turned the side of her head to look at him, her sapphire orbs staring into his onyx ones. "I think yours are beautiful." He said the blush increasing on her cheeks.

"Erm…how about that jutsu?" she asked with a sheepish smile making Itachi chuckle a little.

"Well it isn't a jutsu more of an exercise." He explained standing up gracefully, Naru in his arms again much to her embarrassment.

"I can walk." She pouted cutely.

"Alright." He said with a shrug and setting her on the ground. "Follow me." He said while walking a little further into the dark forest.

Naru followed after him silently glancing around every now and again. She wasn't paying attention and ran into Itachi's back as he stopped. Being the little adorable klutz she was she fell down with an 'oof!'

Itachi held a hand in front of his mouth to hide his amused smiled as Naru stood grumbling to herself. "We're here." He said stepping aside for her to see a pond with a little waterfall surrounded by rocks.

Naru tilted her head to the sighed and raised an eyebrow. "What are we here for?" she asked looking at the older ninja.

"I'm going to show you how to walk on water." He explained and almost laughed when her mouth dropped open.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

Itachi repressed a snort and said, "Of coarse watch." He walked over to the water, set a foot on it then proceeded to walk into the middle of the pond. "See."

"Cool!" Naru said excitedly. "Show me how!" she said bouncing a little in excitement.

"Calm down." Itachi said with a chuckle in his voice. "Now listen carefully…"

Naru hummed with a triumphant grin on her face…Despite being soaked to the bone. She had learned how to walk on water! She wanted to see Sasuke do that!

Itachi sat on top of her head in his raven form, still wondering what happened to her headband. His eyes narrowed in thought. She was covered in bruises and looked very sad. He thought about it before he realized what may have happened and inwardly slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize before! He scolded himself. Someone had attacked Naru! His little blue-eyed angel was beaten and then they stole her head band! Oh he'd find out whom and…talk with them. Later though. He thought as they were approaching the other genin of team seven.

"Good morning!" Naru chirped walking onto the bridge with a big grin.

"Uh, Naru…Why are you all wet?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked glaring a little at the raven that today was completely ignoring his existence. The thing didn't even glance at him, it looked at Sakura when she spoke but completely ignored him. For whatever reason it made him furious.

"Watch this." She said about to jump off the bridge to show them what she learned, but was stopped as Itachi-raven began to caw and flap his wings, the wings slapping her head a little. "Ow! Cut it out!" she cried grabbing the bird and throwing him off her head. "What was that for!" Itachi-raven just righted himself shook out his feathers before taking off. "Grr! Fine you stupid bird!" she yelled turning away from the raven forgetting about showing off, she was to mad.

Weird. The other two thought. The three waited silently for their sensei, Naru still muttering about something they couldn't hear.

POOF!

"You're late!" Naru and Sakura yelled pointing at the jounin.

"Sorry I was in a meeting." He explained.

"For what?" the two girls asked curiously.

Kakashi held out three slips of paper, eye smiling. "I signed you up for the chunin exams."

Naru walked down the streets, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. Chunin exams huh? She thought.

"Caw-caw!" her eyebrow twitched at the cawing as Itachi-raven settled onto her dry shoulder.

She glared at the bird. "What you think you're forgiven. Think again birdie!" she turned her head up into the air and shrugged the bird off.

Itachi-raven ruffled his feathers after being thrown off his perch. He flew up to her shoulder again and used chakra to stay there. Making cooing noises he nuzzled her neck.

"No." she said turned her head further away and stopping in the middle of the street her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed. "That isn't going to work."

Itachi-raven cawed at her flapping his wings.

"That hurt this morning and you did it for no reason!" she said still not looking at the bird. He was cawing loudly in her ear and she said, "I don't speak bird, weasel." He made what sounded like an exasperated sigh and Naru smirked in victory, closing her eyes.

"Let me go!" Naru opened her eyes blinking.

Konohamaru? She thought.

"Ow!" gasping softly she ran to where she heard the voices. Turning the corner she was greeted with the sight of a foreign genin holding Konohamaru by his scarf, his friends Udon and Moegi standing a few feet away.

"Hey!" Naru growled stepping forward glaring at the weird genin. "What do you think your doing!"

"Naru nee-chan." The other two academy students muttered.

The older genin looked at her and said, "What does it look like? This little punk ran into me." He said tightening his grip on Konohamaru.

"That little 'punk' happens to be my younger brother!" she yelled. "Put him down now!"

"Little brother?" the genin said looking her up and down. She's pretty cute, for a tomboy. "You two don't look anything a like…Cutie." He winked and Naru blushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Put. Him. Down." She said warningly glaring, Itachi was even glaring at the genin, but Naru thought it was because he was threatening her little brother figure.

"Kankuro just put him down before he, shows up." said the girl behind the make up wearing genin.

"Relax Temari, he isn't even here." The identified Kankuro said reassuringly. "How about a deal?" he said to Naru. "I put the brat down; you go out on a date with me."

"What?" Naru screamed thoroughly embarrassed, and she could feel the killing intent coming from Itachi while his feathers rose on end like he was a cat or something.

"Hey don't you dare ask out my nee-chan you creep!" Konohamaru yelled thrashing about. His wild kicking and punching annoying Kankuro more than hurting him.

Naru acted fast as Kankuro looked away. She allowed herself to blur out of focus and reappeared, throwing out her right fist and crashing it against to a make-up covered cheek. Kankuro went flying back as Naru grabbed Konohamaru and jumped back to the other to ten year olds.

"Go now!" she told them and they nodded turning and running away. She spun around blocking a gloved fist and struck out with her left leg, getting the boy in the gut and sending him staggering back. "Sorry." She said getting into a rough stance. "About that date…I don't go out with clowns." She said with a grin while Kankuro got even angrier.

"That does it." He growled and grabbed the bandage of thing strapped to his back.

"What your seriously not going to use Karasu on this girl are you!" Temari shouted.

Naru narrowed her eyes, wondering what the mummy thing was. Suddenly a chill shot up her spine and she looked away from the fight to figure out what caused it. She even felt Itachi-raven go rigid.

Kankuro charged seeing her distracted. Something collided with his hand painfully and he yelped dropping the bandage thing on the ground, while cradling his hand to his chest.

"You really shouldn't pick fights with someone weaker than you." Naru's eyebrow twitched while she glared up into a close by tree seeing Sasuke sitting on a branch tossing a pebble up in the air and catching it again.

"Oh look another leaf brat." Kankuro said growling and glaring.

"Who are you calling a brat?" He challenged crushing the stone in his hand

"Oi! Duck ass!" This time Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I was doing fine on my own!" Naru yelled pointing at him.

"Yeah right idiot I saved your ass." He snorted.

"Oh yeah! If your such a good ninja why don't you look to your left!" she yelled out looking at the spot she mentioned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but frowned when he saw the two unknown genin tense staring at exactly where Naru said.

"Kankuro." Growled a dark gravely voice the leaked with killing intent from his left. Surprised Sasuke looked and found another genin with red hair standing upside down on the branch to his left. A weird looking bird like charm on a silver chain dangling from around his neck, and upside down.

I didn't even sense him! The Uchiha heir thought with wide eyes. But Naru. He glanced at her seeing her fidget still gazing up at the creepy genin. She sensed him before I did!

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered fearfully. "T-this isn't what it looks like?"

"Shut up." He growled eyes narrowing. "Or I'll kill you." Kankuro flinched and whimpered.

"R-right f-forgive me." He said softly bowing his head.

Gaara was consumed in a swirl of sand before reappearing before his two teammates. "Please excuse my idiot teammate." He said to Naru starring directly into her eyes, the charm on his neck seemed to vibrate before he clutched it softly. He turned and the three began to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out jumping down next to Naru. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Who me?" Temari asked with a blush.

"No the one with the gourd on his back." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara." he said softly turning slightly to look at the two. "What's your name girl?"

Both leaf genin were startled. "Uzumaki Naru…This is my teammate Uchiha Sasuke." She said pointing to Sasuke when she said his name. "You three…are here for the chunin exams?" she asked.

"Yep." Temari held up her identification. "I like your fighting style kid." Naru blushed a little at the compliment. "Nice to see that not ALL leaf kunochi are obsessed with their looks."

"Erm, thanks." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Hope to see you in the exam." Kankuro said smirking at the two. "You two may be worth a fight."

"Let's go now." Gaara said still looking at Naru, before glancing to the raven on her shoulder. "Nice bird." He said before the three disappeared in swirls of sand.

Sasuke sighed and pushed his slight jealousy aside to look at Naru. "Let's not tell Sakura about this, it might scare her to much." He said thoughtfully.

Naru nodded. "Hey Sasuke." She said softly surprising the boy as she never called him by just his name.

"What?" he asked a little worried.

Naru looked at the ground before shaking her head. "Never mind." She said about to leave.

"Naru wait." Sasuke caught her sleeve making her stop and look at him. "Are you…scared?" he asked.

Naru hugged her arms and shuffled her feet. "A little…that Gaara kid just…the way he looked at me…" she trailed off and jumped a little when two arms circled around her. "Sasuke?" she asked ignoring Itachi-raven as he flew back with a squawk.

"Look don't worry Naru." He said into her ear. "You've got me and Sakura we'll stick by you…If Kakashi signed us up then he must feel that we're strong enough for this." He rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll protect you and fight by you…we're a team."

Naru felt tears gather in her eyes. Is this what it's like…Hesitantly she hugged him back and buried her head on his shoulder, crying softly. To have an older brother? Sasuke held her tighter while she cried whispering reassuring words into her ear.

Itachi glared in his raven form, he cawed angrily before taking off.

Naru waved bye to Sasuke as he left her apartment with a wave as well. She smiled slightly. "Maybe he isn't such a bastard." She said to herself now starting to feel Sasuke as like an older brother figure instead of just a rival. She turned to her door and took out her keys opening it…

Only to be grabbed roughly by a pale hand and pulled into the darkness of her apartment, the door slamming behind her. Her first instinct was to scream but another hand twisted up and covered her mouth muffling any cries as she was slammed roughly on the floor.

She looked up fearfully seeing growling red eyes. I-Itachi! She thought eyes wide as the pinwheel in his eyes spun wildly. She struggled against his hold trying to pry his hand off her mouth. Wh-what's he doing? She winced feeling his free hand gripping her upper arm so hard that it'd leave a bruise.

When the hand left her mouth she gasped out, "I-Ita-Mph!" she was trying to ask him what he was doing but was cut off by his lips slamming roughly against hers, shoving his tongue down her throat as both hands gripped her arms painfully.

When he left her lips she gasped for breath, crying out when he bit her neck almost drawing blood.

"S-stop!" Naru begged trying to push him off, but he didn't even flinch as he began to tear her jacket in half, not bothering with the zipper, revealing the black tank top she wore underneath. "Ow! I-Ita-Itachi! Stop it hurts!" she was ignored as he pushed her harder down on the floor, hurting her back.

Tears gathered in sapphire eyes at the pain the rough treatment brought her. Why was Itachi doing this? Was he mad at her? What did she do? When her jacket was ripped apart his hands gripped her harder leaving bruises as he continued to bite and suck at her neck.

Eye's closing and tears falling, her eyes snapped open revealing blood red irises. "Stop!" she screamed and with a blast of red chakra sent Itachi flying off her and against the wall. Naru's eyes went back to normal and she scrambled up dashing to hide in her bedroom as the older nin began to compose himself.

Itachi stood up and shook his head from the pain the force of the impact gave him. He rubbed the back of his head a little frowning not seeing Naru. "Naru?" he called out and heard shuffling in the bedroom. He crossed the room, stepping over the torn orange jacket, and stood before the bedroom door. He froze hearing something. He pressed his ear against it and his eyes widened a bit. It was crying.

"Naru? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Leave!" she yelled through the door, something slamming against it, she had thrown her back against it to keep him from opening the door. "You lied!"

"What?" he asked surprised. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"About hurting me!" she screamed her voice cracking. "Y-you did those things and it hurt so much! I told you to stop! I begged you!" her voice was wavering as he could imagine her crying her eyes out. "But you didn't!"

Itachi thought back and realized what happened. He cursed himself for letting his jealousy and anger get the better of him, he'd hurt his little angel. "Naru, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

"I don't care! I want you out!" she screamed again slamming against the door her breathing coming in huge gulps of air. "You said you wouldn't hurt me! You did and I've got the bruises and bite marks to prove it!"

Itachi's hand fell from the doorknob and he lightly rested his forehead against the cold wood, feeling sick to his stomach. "I'm sorry…I got jealous and possessive." He tried to explain softly.

"Of who? Sasuke?" he growled and she heard. "I don't like him like that! He's like an older brother to me!" she sniffled and said, "I've always been hurt Itachi! Physically and mentally! You were the first person to ever be gentle and kind with me! Then….Then…" again the door was slammed against. "JUST LEAVE!" she screamed sobbing.

Itachi's sight blurred and he knew it was from tears. He quickly pushed them back and said blankly and without emotion, "If that is what you wish then very well."

In a swarm of ravens Itachi was gone.

On the other side of the door Naru buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly her chest acing and throat burning. She didn't stop, she didn't care. She had trusted Itachi not to hurt her, and then he did those things and they hurt so much.

Tear filled eyes looked up and around her bedroom. Empty. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up to her chin crying more loudly.

She was left all alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Idiot!" Itachi screamed at himself throwing another punch against a tree. I didn't want to hurt her! I never wanted anyone or anything hurting her! Damnit and I'm suppose to protect her! How can I do that without being close to her! he growled and punched the tree again.

"Wow this is the first time I've ever seen you lose it, yeah." Itachi growled. Just what he needed.

"Shut up Deidara!" he shouted spinning around to glare murder at the other missing nin with his sharigan.

The blonde haired man held up his hands in defense the red head Gaara next to him, watching Itachi with curiosity. "What could make a missing nin like you so angry?" he asked out of blunt curiosity.

Itachi turned away and slammed his fist into the tree again.

"Wait…Itachi don't tell me…" Deidara muttered and the raven turned to him his hair a mess and eyes filled with self loathing. "You fell for her…didn't you? Yeah."

"Fell?" Gaara asked.

"Geez you're a rock when it comes to emotions, yeah." Deidara muttered as Itachi tried to compose himself. "Itachi there," Deidara pointed to the man. "Is in love with his Jinchuuriki."

"Love?" Gaara said.

"I'm still here you dumbass." Itachi muttered.

"That's the first I heard you cuss! Yeah." Deidara said pointing at him and Itachi glared fiercely at the blonde making him shut up. "So when are you going back? Yeah."

Itachi sighed. "You don't get it she doesn't want me anywhere near her." he said softly.

"What? How can she say that after you told her that…You didn't tell her!" The other man suddenly figured out. Itachi didn't say anything and Deidara knew he was right. "How can you not tell her! The first thing you should have done was explain to her why you're here in the first place! Yeah!"

"I don't need you lecturing me Deidara." Itachi said warningly with narrowed eyes.

"Ugh! For a genius you're such an idiot! Yeah!" Deidara huffed. "We're assigned a Jinchuuriki each that we have to protect! We have to keep a close eye on our Jinchuuriki or who knows what'd happen!"

"Deidara." Itachi said.

"What? Yeah."

"Gaara's gone."

"NANI!" he yelled and looked around and indeed the red head was no where to be seen. "I TOLD HIM NOT TO LEAVE ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!"

Naru was shaken from her sleep by someone nudging her shoulder. "Wake up." Said a some what familiar gravely voice.

"Hm?" Naru sat up realizing that she'd cried herself to sleep on the floor. Her throat hurt and her eyes stung and were red and puffy from all the crying. She blinked away the grogginess and looked up into a pair of jade eyes surrounded by black rings. "…GEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naru jumped back and into a fighting stance as Gaara stuck a finger in his left ear to stop the ringing. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Taking you back to your guardian." He said blankly standing up straight.

"Guardian?" Naru repeated. Then she realized that he may mean her legal guardian. "Look Gaara I don't have a legal guardian I live by myself." She said waving her arm in a grand gesture to the empty apartment.

Gaara raised an non-existing eyebrow and said, "We're leaving now." Sand shot out of his gourd and swirled wildly around them.

Naru covered her face with her arms to protect herself and waited for a powerful attack to hit her.

It never came.

Instead her feet left the hard wood of her apartment floor and landed back down on soft grass. She blinked as the cold night air nipped at her exposed arms making her shiver and wrap them around herself to try and keep warm.

"Gaara you idiot!" she heard a new voice yell and looked seeing a man with long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail yelling and lecturing the uncaring red head before him. What caught her eye was that he wore the same cloak as Itachi.

Something moving out of the corner of her eye made her snap to look in that direction. Her breath froze and eyes widened a little as the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

Onyx met sapphire. "Naru." Itachi said softly and blankly almost making Naru flinch

"I-Itachi?" she asked a little shakily confused as to what was going on.

"And I'm Deidara! Yeah." The blonde man appeared in front of her with a grin. "I'm Gaara's guardian! Yeah." He said.

Now the younger blonde was really confused. "What?" she asked and Deidara sighed.

"I see so Itachi really didn't explain it to you. Yeah." He walked over to the stoic raven who was looking anywhere but Naru. "Well for your questions to be answered then you got to ask Mr. Sunshine here. Yeah." He said grinning when Itachi glared at him annoyed by the nickname.

Naru couldn't help snicker softly but stopped when those midnight black eyes looked into hers.

"Let's go for a walk Naru." He said walking toward her and passed her. For a split second Naru wanted to hug him tightly, but reframed from doing so and followed silently.

Naru was uncomfortable not sure what to do or say to him. She was looking at the ground and not paying attention and for the second time that day ran into Itachi's back. She expected to fall on the ground but was caught in a pair of strong warm arms and pulled into a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said softly his face buried in her hair. "There is no excuse for my behavior earlier. I vowed not to harm you and I did just that." he held her tighter as if she'd disappear from him if he loosened his hold. "Naru, the last thing I want to do is hurt you…I can't stand not being close to you because I fear someone WILL hurt you, like when your head band was stolen."

Naru gasped softly. "H-how did you know about that?" she asked.

"It was obvious." Itachi tilted her chin up to look at him as he moved to look her in the eyes. "Seeing you so beat up made me want to find the one who caused you pain and…" he trailed off to calm down as he realized he was getting emotional. "You had a right to be upset with me, but I hated hearing the pain in your voice and hearing you cry. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you." He held her tighter and softly caressed her left cheek. He looked at her neck seeing that the bite marks were almost completely healed.

"Why did you do that?" Naru asked making him turn his attention back to her. "I trust what you say Itachi…but that wasn't you before." She started to shake a little and buried her face in her hands. "Your were so gentle and kind before; even now, but at that moment you were someone else…It scared me." He heard her voice crack a little and realized she must be crying again. He held her tighter and cupped the back of her head in a comforting gesture. "I don't want to be afraid of you, Itachi." She said her face in his shoulder and hands clutching onto his cloak. "I-I…I l-like you. I don't want you to leave me."

"Hey now who said I was leaving you." He said cupping her chin and pulling away a little to look into her eyes. His eyes were soft and kind and Naru felt herself relax more. "Even if you end up hating my guts, I'll never leave you."

Naru frowned. "I won't ever hate you, Itachi. Even when you did those things, after you left it really hurt, because I knew I should hate you and never trust you again…But I couldn't bring myself to. I don't think I'm capable of hating you, I might get a little mad but I'll never hate you." Hesitantly she brought a hand to his cheek. He's so cold. She thought feeling the cold flesh begin warm under her touch.

She's so warm. Itachi thought bringing his hand up to hers and leaning slightly into the warm touch. He brought the hand to his lips and gently kissed those small delicate fingers. He smiled slightly from the blush dusting across her cheeks and slowly leaned in closer waiting to see if she'd stop him. The blush grew but she did not protest or fight back when his lips met hers softly.

The kiss was gentle and tender, but it still stole Naru's breath away as did every time Itachi kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feeling of those soft pale petals massaging her own. His familiar pleasant scent flooding into her senses and making what ever tension in her muscles relax. She knew why she could never hate Itachi, he was so gentle and kind with her he even touched her and held her with such tenderness she sometimes forgot he was a missing nin.

"Nice job Itachi! Yeah!"

Itachi pulled back from his little angel and glared at the smirking blonde up in the tree. Naru blushed and buried her face in Itachi's chest.

"Deidara." Itachi growled warningly still glaring.

"What? You're lucky! Your jinchuuriki's cute and energetic." He pouted and stuck a thumb at the red head beside him. "I'm stuck with the walking dead. Yeah."

"You'll be dead if you don't leave. NOW." Itachi growled.

"Fine, yeah. Let's go Gaara! Yeah." Deidara turned and began to jump away. Gaara stared at them for a little bit longer before fallowing after the blonde.

"Itachi?" Naru asked pulling her face away from his chest and looking up at him.

"Hai Naru-chan?" he said smiling when she blushed.

"What did that guy mean, when he said he was Gaara's guardian? And he wore the same cloak as you to and you know him….are you someone's guardian to?" she asked tilting her head to the side cutely in curiosity.

Itachi sighed but smiled and sat down, pulling Naru down into his lap. "Hai I am someone's guardian." He said while gently running a hand through golden locks.

"Really who's?" she asked eye's sparkling with interest.

Itachi almost laughed. He smirked in amusement. "I'm YOUR guardian." He whispered in that soft dark soothing voice into her ear.

"Why do I need a guardian?" she asked softly with curiosity dancing in her bright blue eyes.

"I can't say." Pale lips pressed against hers softly. "Yet."


	6. Chapter 6

"No." Naru said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Naru I know how much you don't like the idea-"

"I hate it! It's stupid!"

BONK! THUD!

"Owie!" Naru whined rubbing her poor head after Sakura had hit her. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display while he heard Naru's stupid raven caw a laugh.

"We're doing this Naru! That's that!" Sakura said in a finalized tone and grabbed the younger girl by her ankle and proceeded to drag her out of the apartment.

"Wah! No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" she cried grabbing at the floor boards.

"Good god Naru! It's only shopping!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I'm a tomboy damnit! I hate shopping and there is nothing wrong with my clothes!" she said grabbing at the door frame as Sakura continued to try and drag the blonde out of the apartmen.

"Yes there is!" Sakura growled. "Sasuke! Help me here!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naru. He knelt down and said something into her ear. She blinked before grinning, she got up and ran out of the apartment herself saying, "Come on we got shopping to do!"

"Whoa." Sakura said. "What'd you say to her?" she asked curiously.

"That'd I buy her all the ramen she wants for a month." He deadpanned and Sakura smacked her palm to her forehead. Why didn't she think of that!

"Ugh! I'm tired!" Naru groaned and flopped back down on her bed, shopping bags filled with clothes sitting by her door. Sakura had dragged her all over the shopping district for non-orange clothes all day. Now it was practically night and she was so tired! Plus Itachi had disappeared mysterously after they left her apartment before their little shopping spree. "Itachi?" she asked sitting up and looking around. No sign of him. "Itachi?" she called out again nervously affraid that he had left and he wouldn't ever come back. "Itachi!"

"Yes?" she almost had a heart attack as he appeared suddnly behind her on her bed.

"What did I say about doing that!" she yelled with a glare and he grinned, chuckling softly.

"Calm down." he said and reached out to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. He eased her to lie against his chest as he soothingly began to massage the tension away from her small shoulders. "How was shopping?"

Naru groaned and sunk further against him. "Hell. Pure absolute Hell." she grumbled, the chest she leaned against rumbling with a deep chuckle before she felt lips kiss the top of her head. "Where have you been?" she asked tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Around." he said playing with a strand of golden blonde hair. "Can I see the outfits you got?" he asked with a smirk.

"Over there." she said waving her hand carelessly in that direction.

"I mean," he rolled his eyes and lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder, lips brushing against her ear. "You put them on and model them for me."

Naru shivered and blushed. She pressed her lips together in a pout. "No." she said firmly.

"Please?" he asked smirking in amusement. She shook her head still pouting. "For me?" he asked and tried to kiss her pout off her lips. She tried to turn her head to the side but he only leaned closer to her to kiss her.

"Itachi!" she squeaked as they tumbled back off her small bed and onto the floor.

Itachi landed on his back with a soft 'oof' Naru landing next to him. He looked at her and softly stroked her hair. "Please?"

"No!" she huffed and got up walking out of the room.

Itachi suddenly appeared and blocked her only exit. "I'll buy you ramen." he tried. He wanted to see Naru in her cute outfits damnit!

"Already got the teme buying me ramen for the rest of the month." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Please?" he pleaded looking at her from under his eyelashes. Naru felt her resolve start to break so she looked away. Two strong arms draped themselves over her shoulders. "Naru?" he whispered into her ear his lips pressing against her blushing cheek. "Please Naru-chan? For big bad Itachi?" he cooed his nose nudging into her short hair.

Naru sighed her resolve broken. "Fine." she muttered and was rewarded with a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She turned her head and pressed their lips together better, Itachi was a little surprise but was quick to kiss her back arms tightening their hold around her as the kiss deepened. Naru pulled back panting a little. "I deserve a full kiss not a one on the corner of the mouth." she muttered ignoring Itachi's amused face as she wiggled her way out of his arms. "No laughing!" she said pointing at him with a glare.

"No laughing." he repeated watching as Naru picked up a bag and dashed into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Itachi took a seat on her small bed, getting comfortable and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later Naru stepped out in the first outfit, blushing in embarrassment. "Well?" she asked and did a little turn. She now wore a white kimono that went to mid thigh

with red bicycle shorts under it. A gold obi was tied around her waist, with a little red string tied in a bow on the front. Where the white of the kimono ended was replaced with a second layer of red,

on each of her wrist was a white and red braided rope with three gold bells on each, in between the bells were little red tassels. Instead of normal ninja sandals she now wore white boots.

Itachi's eyes went wide at the outfit. "That's..." he said but trailed off.

"Does it look bad?" she asked looking down at it.

"No, not at all." he said reassuringly. "It's adorable." he smirked as she blushed more. "Why did you and Sakura get that?"

"The lady incharge of the store said that one of a Kunochi's main weapons is her looks." she said. "So we got this but I really can't see myself wearing it that often."

"Hmm." Itachi hummed eyes traveling up and down her form. He didn't want anyone else seeing the blonde in something like that anyway. Mine. "Next outfit?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your enjoying this?" she grumbled and picked up another bag.

"A little." he shrugged as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Naru stepped out a few minutes later wearing a black off the shoulder long sleeved belly shirt, showing off her small hour-glass frame and flat stomach. A pair of black shorts under a red skirt like thing that revealed her long tanned legs and normal black ninja sandles on her feet. "How's this?" she asked and did another little turn for him to see.

He smiled. "Perfect." she smiled slightly and picked up the last of the bags going back into the bathroom. Itachi sighed and laid back on the bed, arms behind his head. His favorite so far was the kimono but he wouldn't let Naru wear it for a mission or anything like that. Nope this little blonde angel was his and his alone.

He looked as Naru returned from the bathroom wearing a burnt orange strapless dress like outfit with slits on the side for easy and fast movement that stopped a little above her knees, black ribbon below and above her breast in a high waist like, but it still hugged her small form slightly. Draping down her arms secured by more black ribbon on her bieceps were long flowing sleeves that brushed her finger tips, making it easy to conceal weapons. Covering her feet were a pair of black ballerina like shoes with black ribbon criss crossing up her shins and tying off in bows. "Last one." she said and did a little turn yet again.

Itachi smiled and stood up walking over to her as she stopped the turn. He cupped her cheek and brushed some of her bangs from her face. "Couldn't let go of orange?" he asked and chuckled when she shook her head. "Their all perfect and adorable." he said smirking at her blush. "But," she perked up as he reached into the pouch on his waist. "They're all missing something very important."

"What?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"This." he said and pulled out what he was looking for.

Naru gasped hands flying to her mouth staring with wide eyes the shiny reflective metal of her head band. She looked up at Itachi, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you Itachi!" she cried and jumped up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his before pulling back. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said nuzzling her head under his chin as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My pleasure." he said and set her back down on the floor. He reached around her neck with the headband and tied it in a secure knot so the metal hung around her neck proudly. "There. Now." he tilted her chin back up. "Can I have another 'thank you' kiss?" he asked with a grin.

Naru rolled her eyes a little at that but leaned up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. His strong arms circled around her waist securely and protectively as they deepened the kiss.

Poof! "Naru I he-" The pair quickly broke away from each other, eyes snapping to the one that had poofed into the room. Kakashi took one look at Itachi and whipped out a kunia, eye narrowed and deadly serious. Itachi held Naru closer to his chest. "You." the sensei hissed. "What are you doing here?" he growled. "Uchiha Itachi."

Naru's eyes went wide and she looked up to the emotionless raven. Uchiha? Just who is Itachi!


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi growled glaring at Itachi coldly. "Naru get away from him."

"I'm here," Itachi said and tightened his hold on his little blonde angel. "To give Naru-chan her headband."

Naru's face was practically being pressed against Itachi's chest and she could only look at her sensei with one eye. What's going on? Itachi's last name is Uchiha? Is he related to Sasuke? she thought at a complete lost.

Kakashi knew he was treading on thin ice here. One of his students was in the arms of a brutal murderer and powerful S-class missing nin, Itachi could snap her neck without even really thinking about it. "What's your purpose? You got a lot of guts coming back here after what you did."

Naru was starting to believe that Itachi was purposely pressing her head against his chest so she couldn't see or hear anything...Which she couldn't, one ear pressed against his chest she heard his heart beat, his hand pressing the side of her head and over her other ear.

"I'm here to protect her." Itachi said after making sure she wouldn't hear them.

"From what? The only thing she needs protecting from is you." he growled while lifting up his headband.

"Listen to me Hatake." Itachi growled. "There are people out there that want to kill Naru and all like her."

Kakashi froze, hand still ready to lift his head band. "What do you mean by 'all like her'?"

"I mean other Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated not moving. "Others with demon's sealed inside of them."

"Who'd wish them dead?" he asked out of concern for his student, though it did not show in his face or voice.

"The Tenrai Hitotsu." Itachi said seriously.

Kakashi frowned slightly. The Divine One's? he thought. "Who are they?"

"The Tenrai Hitotsu are like Jinchuuriki in the sense that they carry powerful beings in their bodies," Itachi explained. "That's were the similarities end." he looked down to the blonde head pressed against his chest. "The beings the Tenrai Hitotsu carry are divine creatures from heaven."

"Where as Jinchuuriki carry demons from hell." Kakashi said and it clicked into place. "The Akatsuki, the criminal organization that I've heard so much about, are the ones protecting the Jinchuuriki from their counter parts." he said and Itachi gave a firm nod. "Why?"

"The tailed beast." he said. "True they are beings from hell but they were given the duty to watch over the developing shinobi nations."

"But they didn't count on the fact of being forcefully sealed into human infants." Kakashi said and got another nod.

"These divine beings on the other hand choose to be sealed inside of human children." Itachi said his explaination drawing to a close. "Now the Tenrai Hitotsu want the Jinchuuriki and their carriers dead."

"Does Naru know this?" Kakashi asked.

"I haven't told her yet." Itachi held her closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "So are you still going to attack me?"

Kakashi clenched his hands and narrowed his visible eye. "Why you of all people?" he muttered.

Itachi let a smirk curl on his face. "Because I'm an Uchiha," he said eyes flashing red. "My chakra and sharigan can control the power of the Kyuubi incase it gets out of hand."

The jounin continued to glare at Itachi. "You know I'm going to have to report this to the hokage?"

"Go ahead," Itachi said and slowly released the confused blonde. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, still looking at Kakashi. "He already know's I'm here."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naru asked curiously, having not heard a word of what they had been talking about. When he looked to her she said firmly, "Itachi hasn't done anything wrong or hurt me. In fact with him here," she turned to grin to the raven and got a little smile back. "I'm not so lonely." she looked back to her sensei. "Please sensei let him stay." she pleaded softly.

Kakashi stared at his student for a long time before sighing. "Fine." his eye crinkled in amusement seeing the look of joy light up on her face. "But I'm sure you have a question for Itachi, so I'll just leave you two." To go speak with the hokage.

"Yeah I was wondering something." Naru said turning to face Itachi. Kakashi sent him a glare overt the top of Naru's head and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Your last name is Uchiha. Are you related to Sasuke?" she asked.

Itachi sighed and took Naru's hand, leading her to the bed. He sat down leaning against the head board and brought Naru into his lap. "Yes...I'm his older brother." he said softly.

"Really!" she said in surprise and awe. "Now that you mention it you too really do look alike!" she said thoughtfully. "But if you're his brother," she looked him in the eyes. "How come you aren't here in the village with him? I mean he's all alone like me before you came."

"Because," Itachi sighed and held Naru close to him. He looked her dead in the eyes. "I killed my family."

Naru's eyes flew open wide. "Wh-wha?" she stuttered in shock. She shook her head firmly. "No! Don't joke about something like that Itachi!" she said with a glare.

"Naru it's true," he said softly, eyes somewhat pleading. "I killed my relatives."

"No! No! No! No!" she yelled shaking her head. "I know you Itachi! Y-you aren't like that!" she shouted, close to tears. "You can't be like that!"

Itachi touched her cheek and made her look up to him with wide tear filled eyes. "I was under orders," Itachi said softly running his thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear. "I didn't have a choice."

Naru stared at him, shaking her head slowly. "Who would order someone to kill their own family?" she whispered tears spilling over.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered softly trying to wipe the tears away as they fell.

"I'm crying because of you!" she sobbed. "Because of what you had to do!" She laid her head on his chest, clutching at his shirt. "I'm crying for you and Sasuke!" she choked out, body shuddering with her cries. "Especially for you because you had to kill your own family! A-an-and now!" she swallowed as she felt Itachi wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "Sasuke want's to kill you!" she buried her face further in Itachi's shirt, tears falling heavily and glittering in the moon light. "That's not fair!" she looked up to him and into his eyes. "Why you! Why Sasuke! Why!" she dropped her head back agianst his chest.

Itachi stared down at the top of her head. Naru didn't react the way he thought she would. She didn't push him away and call him a murderer or a monster. Infact she wasn't crying because of him. She was crying forhim. As a ninja Itachi wasn't suppose to cry...He never cried since he became a ninja. But here was this girl, still a child that had already experienced the world of adults and its cruelties. Yet she never cried for herself when she was hurt or alone. She cried for the unjustice brought to those whom she believe's do not deserve such a thing.

Itachi held her closer and placed his face in the crook of her slim neck. No one...had ever cried for him before.

Naru sniffled and blinked a little, tears still falling, as she felt moisture on her shoulder. "Itachi?" she asked softly with a small hiccuup from crying. She lifted his head to see his face and gasped sharply. Falling from Itachi's eyes were twin trails of blood. Like the tears of a fallen angel. "Oh no Itachi!" she cired out worriedly cupping his face gently. "Your eyes!"

"It's alright." he said and removed her hands from his face with his own. He smiled to her softly and greatfully as another drop of blood fell down a pale cheek. "Thank you Naru." he whispered before leaning closer and pressing their lips together softly.

Bluer then the sky orbs stared into darker then night eyes. Tears of a fallen mixing with the tears of one yet to fall on their cheeks.

She will not fall. Itachi thought pulling Naru closer as she closed her eyes and allowed him to hold and kiss her. He pulled back from the kiss and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. As long as I'm looked down as Naru cuddled closer to him, obviously exhausted. I won't allow it.


End file.
